O Retorno a Nárnia - A Volta de Jadis
by becalice10
Summary: Lorena, Caio, Jefferson e Julia tinham uma vida sem problemas, até que três visitantes inesperados trazem incertezas e confusão em suas mentes. Onde fica Nárnia e desde quando um leão fala?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Lorena, Caio, Jefferson e Julia tinham uma vida sem problemas, até que três visitantes inesperados trazem incertezas e confusão em suas mentes. Onde fica Nárnia e desde quando um leão fala?

Essa foi uma das primeiras histórias que eu já escrevi. Eu tinha 14 anos quando escrevi os dois primeiros capítulos e então me esqueci dela como me concentrava em outras histórias, mas agora resolvi reescrevê-la e postar.

Alguns dos personagens são meus, mas a maioria pertence a C. S. Lewis.

Estou escrevendo puramente por diversão, não lucrarei nada com essa história, por mais que eu gostaria. *chora*

Espero que gostem e comentários são bem vindos


	2. Último dia de férias

Ch. 1 – Último dia de férias

Lorena

Jefferson, Caio, Julia e eu estávamos em uma bela tarde de domingo aproveitando o último dia de férias. A rua de nossa casa, geralmente calma, hoje estava movimentada devido a todos que estavam voltando de viagem.

- Será um milagre se esses que chegaram hoje forem pra escola amanhã. – Comentou Jefferson, de onde ele estava deitado no gramado. Nós concordamos com ele.

Nós quatro sempre estávamos juntos, nas alegrias, nas tristezas, nas brigas...

Caio, o mais velho, é o nosso protetor, principalmente o meu pois vivo me machucando. Jefferson é o encrenqueiro da turma, por assim dizer, pois mexeu com algum de nós, mexeu com ele. Eu sou a esperta da turma, não que os outros não sejam inteligentes, longe disso, mas é que eu gosto de me manter informada, não é a toa que o Caio me chama de sabidinha. Julia é a princesinha da turma, por ser a mais nova. Ela não é metida, mas adora quando Caio e Jefferson a enchem de atenção.

A tarde passou rapidamente e nós quatro, juntamente com as outras crianças do bairro nos preparamos para brincar de esconde-esconde. Quando estava escuro o bastante pra isso começamos a brincadeira. Nós todos do bairro preferimos brincar quando já está escuro, pois assim fica mais difícil de um encontrar o outro. Por ser o mais velho, Caio foi o escolhido para nos encontrar, coisa que ele odeia, tenho que acrescentar.

Julia, Jefferson e eu nos escondemos atrás de alguns arbustos. Nunca é uma boa ideia mais de duas pessoas se esconderem no mesmo lugar, mas nós três sempre ficávamos juntos. Jefferson e eu temos a mesma idade, nove anos, ele sendo seis meses mais velho que eu. Caio é dois anos mais velho que nós e Julia dois anos mais nova. Mas voltando ao assunto, nosso esconderijo era perto e longe de onde Caio estava e se ele nos encontrasse havia um carreiro atrás de nós que seria nossa fuga. Terminando o tempo de contagem, Caio olhou em volta e por sorte ele foi para o lado contrário ao nosso. Respiramos aliviados, mas então me virei e congelei.

Atrás de nós estavam o maior leão do mundo e ao seu lado dois rapazes. Um era loiro, olhos azuis e alto. O outro tinha os cabelos e os olhos castanhos escuros, o cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado, ele era apenas um pouco mais baixo que o loiro. Ambos seguravam espadas.

Agora, eu sou conhecida por ser uma sabe-tudo irritante, mas nunca me chame de covarde. É claro que senti um pouco de medo e apreensão, mas isso foi por Julia; ela tinha apenas sete anos, ainda uma criança, eu posso ser uma criança também, mas na mente eu sou mais velha. E assim é Jefferson. Nós nos levantamos e encaramos os três estranhos de queixo erguido. Julia se prostrou ao meu lado e segurou a minha mão.

Caio

Os três pestinhas não me viram, estavam ocupados olhando pra algo, que quando vi também petrifiquei. Um leão e dois garotos armados com espadas. Lorena e Jefferson os encaravam de queixo erguido, enquanto Julia estava encolhida ao lado de Lorena. Isso me enfureceu, ninguém deixava meus irmãos ou a sabidinha com medo. Reuni minha coragem e caminhei até eles, ficando entre Lorena e Jefferson. Eu olhei para os garotos e o moreno olhou pra mim com desdém. Estreitei os olhos.

- Quem são vocês? – Perguntei o mais educadamente que pude. Você não iria querer falar rudemente com o maior leão do mundo ali te observando.

- Isso não é importante. – Disse o moreno e eu cerrei os punhos. Lorena percebendo colocou a mão em meu braço e eu relaxei um pouco.

- Acho que importa sim, pra vocês aparecerem aqui. – Retrucou ela e foi minha vez de sorrir.

- Eu sou Edmundo Pevensie. – Respondeu ele com orgulho. Eu olhei pra ele estranhamente.

- E você? – Perguntou Jefferson para o loiro, que sorriu.

- Eu sou Pedro, irmão mais velho desse idiota. – Respondeu ele e Edmundo olhou ofendido.

- Eu não sou idiota! – Exclamou ele e nós não aguentamos e rimos.

- Crianças. – Repreendeu o leão e eu congelei. Sim, o leão falou, eu não estou ficando louco, eu acho...

Olhei pra Lorena, que estava pálida; eu praticamente podia ouvir as engrenagens em sua cabeça tentando processar essa informação. Eu não estava me saindo muito melhor, nunca em minha vida eu pensei que algo assim pudesse existir, talvez eu esteja ficando louco. Jefferson estava olhando para o leão no temor e Julia estava espantada.

- Você fala! – Exclamou Julia depois de algum tempo. O leão soltou um som como se rindo; leões podem rir?

- Sim querida. – Respondeu ele e eu relaxei um pouco. Se ele tratou meus irmãos bem eu poderia considerar confiar, mas só um pouco. Esse sonho estava ficando mais louco a cada minuto...

- Como é seu nome? – Perguntou Julia.

- Me chamo Aslan, sou o criador de um lugar chamado Nárnia. – Respondeu ele e eu franzi a testa em confusão.

- Eu nunca ouvi falar de um lugar com esse nome. – Lorena expressou meus pensamentos. Sua expressão era de concentração, como se tentasse lembrar todas as cidades do mundo. – Eu sei que existe a cidade de Nárni, na Itália.

- Não é a mesma. – Disse Pedro, antes que ela perguntasse. – Nárnia é única. – Disse ele com expressão sonhadora.

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntei impaciente. Eu sempre fui curioso e esses três estavam fazendo minha curiosidade subir para um nível totalmente novo.

- Conhecê-los. – Respondeu Edmundo, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Desculpe? – Perguntei e Pedro suspirou exasperado.

- Tínhamos que conhecê-los. – Respondeu ele e Lorena franziu a testa.

- Por quê? – Perguntou ela confusa.

- Ainda não é o momento certo para que saibam. – Respondeu Aslan e eu levantei a sobrancelha.

- Se não é o momento certo, por que nos deixar curiosos? – Perguntei e Edmundo riu.

- Essa era a ideia. – Disse ele sorrindo, sendo atingido na parte de trás da cabeça por Pedro logo depois.

- Idiota. – Pedro murmurou e nós rimos do beicinho de Edmundo. – E não era para deixá-los curiosos, não tínhamos ideia de que vocês iriam nos ver.

- Caio! – Gritaram várias vozes e nos viramos para ver que todas as outras crianças olhavam pra mim irritadas.

- Você deveria nos procurar, ou esqueceu? – Perguntou uma garota chamada Vanessa com ironia e eu sorri.

- Na verdade... – Eu disparei até o meu local original, onde eu estava contando enquanto eles se escondiam, e vendo o que eu iria fazer eles gritaram e correram. Eu ri e olhei para meus irmãos, que ainda estavam no mesmo local, com olhar de espanto em seus rostos, como nossos três visitantes desapareceram em um piscar de olhos.


	3. Despedidas e Surpresas

N/A: Oi pessoal, aqui está mais um capítulo da história, espero que gostem. Neste capítulo são que as coisas começam a fazer sentido, então eu espero que comentem sobre o que acharam. Mas divirtam-se. :)

Normal= Realidade

_Itálico= Passado_

Ch. 2 – Despedidas e Surpresas.

Lorena

Já faz oito anos desde que conheci Pedro, Edmundo e Aslan. Mas também fazem sete anos desde que meus irmãos substitutos foram embora. Nunca esquecerei o dia em que recebi a notícia:

_Estávamos na sala de estar da casa dos Andreacchi. Caio e Jefferson jogavam xadrez enquanto eu fazia uma trança no cabelo de Julia. Por milagre estávamos em silêncio, mas acho que a chuva nos deixava melancólicos. Quando Jefferson ganhou de ganhou de Caio pela quinta vez consecutiva, Raul, o pai dos três, chegou._

_- Olá crianças, onde está a Laura? – Perguntou ele e nós quatro nos entreolhamos._

_- No quarto, trocando o Guilherme. – Respondeu Jefferson e Raul assentiu e foi para o corredor em direção ao quarto. Nós nos entreolhamos novamente, então demos de ombros e voltamos ao que estávamos fazendo. Quinze minutos depois, Guilherme entrou correndo e sentou-se ao lado de Caio._

_- O que foi Gui? – Perguntou Caio e o menino olhou para o irmão com tristeza._

_- Vamos nos mudar. – Respondeu ele e eu senti meu sangue gelar. Olhei para Julia que estava pálida, seus olhos mostravam surpresa e medo com a notícia._

_- Pra onde? – Perguntou Jefferson e Guilherme balançou a cabeça._

_- Não sei. – Ele respondeu e começou a chorar, sendo seguido por Julia logo depois. Eu, Caio e Jefferson nos entreolhamos sem saber o que fazer. Talvez ouvindo o som de choro das duas crianças, Raul e Laura apareceram e pararam na porta com a cena diante deles._

_- O que houve? – Perguntou Laura, correndo para o lado de Guilherme. Raul ficou parado na porta, sem saber como lidar com a situação. Eu abracei Julia e senti-a começar a se acalmar._

_- Eu não quero ir embora. – Fungou Guilherme e Laura suspirou._

_- Temos que ir querido, é para nosso próprio bem. – Disse ela e eu estreitei os olhos. O que ela quis dizer com isso? Olhei para Caio, que olhava horrorizado para os pais. Isso aumentou minha desconfiança._

_- Eu não vou! – Jefferson cruzou os braços e olhou teimosamente para os pais. Raul olhou pra ele furioso._

_- Você vai sim.É uma oportunidade de ouro pra mim e você não vai estragar isso! – Rosnou Raul e Jefferson se encolheu um pouco, mas não estava disposto a recuar._

_- E se eu quiser ficar na casa da tia Aurora? – Jefferson desafiou e Raul estreitou os olhos._

_- Você vai comigo. – Ordenou ele e quando Jefferson foi para objetar ele completou:_

_- Sem mais discussões._

_E assim terminou a conversa. Dois dias depois, eles se mudaram. Caio, Jefferson e Julia prometeram que manteriam contato, mas eu nunca mais ouvi falar deles._

Voltando a realidade balancei a cabeça, não faria nenhum bem ficar me debruçando sobre o passado. Com certeza eles estavam bem, onde quer que estejam agora.

São sete horas da manhã e adivinha? Primeiro dia de aula!

Esse é meu ultimo ano na escola, então vou para a faculdade. Acho que vou cursar história, os gregos e os egípcios são fascinantes!

- Lorena! – Gritou uma voz do portão da minha casa e eu pulei. Havia esquecido que Rebeca viria me chamar.

- Entre. – Falei ao abrir a porta. Rebeca Cavalcante tem longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes claros. Sua pele é sempre pálida, não importa quanto tempo fique no sol, muito a sua frustração. Já eu evito ficar muito tempo no sol, pois minha pele queima e então descasca. Meu irmão mais velho, Paulo, sempre me provoca sobre isso, dizendo "a cobra já está trocando de pele", você não sabe o quanto me irrita. Meus cabelos castanhos acobreados são ondulados e vão até a cintura e nos meus olhos castanhos há um pouco de dourado, que muitos não percebem, a não ser que estou com muita raiva.

- Já está pronta? – Perguntou Rebeca sentando-se no sofá. Beca estava vestida com o uniforme da escola, calça e jaqueta azul e camiseta branca. Como estava calor, resolvi colocar minha jaqueta na mochila.

- Sim. – Respondi. Depois de me despedir de minha mãe, Alice, saímos de casa.

Nossa escola fica a uma quadra de minha casa, em um prédio que era usado como refúgio e enfermaria durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. O prédio é um pouco sombrio, não importa se as janelas estão abertas e o sol ilumina, o lugar parece um pouco sinistro.

- Eu espero que a Alicia tenha ido pra noite. – Disse Rebeca e eu suspirei.

- Infelizmente eu a ouvi falando que vai estudar de manhã. – Falei e Beca fez uma careta. Alicia Parker costumava ser nossa amiga, mas então trocou-nos por Fátima e Luciana. Onde antigamente estava uma das mais estudiosas da sala, hoje está a que inicia as badernas. Fiz uma careta só de pensar na roupa ou maquiagem que ela usaria hoje.

Quando entramos no refeitório, notei que nada havia mudado. Vários grupos de alunos conversavam, mas uma menina me chamou a atenção. Ela era de uns dois centímetros mais baixa que eu, os cabelos castanhos escuros lisos no comprimento dos ombros e quando ela olhou pra nós, seus olhos da mesma cor que seus cabelos brilharam.

- É a Ramona?! – Perguntei espantada e olhei pra Beca, que olhava pra menina tão surpresa quanto eu.

- Onde estão os cachos que ela tinha? – Perguntou Rebeca avançando e eu quase tive que correr para acompanhar seus passos.

- Oi. – Cumprimentou Ramona e então riu dos olhares incrédulos que Rebeca e eu tínhamos.

- O que houve com você? – Perguntou Beca se recuperando e Mona sorriu timidamente.

- Mamãe me levou pra Paris nas férias e meio que me obrigou a mudar. – Contou ela e eu levantei as sobrancelhas enquanto Beca riu.

- Impressionante. – Falei e Mona olhou sonhadoramente para o espaço.

- Será que o Elian vai me notar agora? – Perguntou ela e eu sorri. Elian Menezes é o amor de Ramona desde que ela o conheceu, o que foi há cinco anos. Elian é o perfeito cavalheiro e com boa aparência também, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes claros. Todas as meninas já tiveram uma queda por ele, mas Elian sempre pareceu alheio a isso, o que eu achava realmente engraçado.

- Se ele não te notar ele é cego. – Respondeu Rebeca, sempre a direta.

- Vamos. – Falei quando o sinal tocou e nós tivemos que conduzir uma Ramona sonhadora para a sala de aula.

Rebeca

Quando nossa primeira aula, biologia, terminou eu suspirei de alivio. Nossa professora, Diana, é legal só não sabe explicar a matéria corretamente e de um modo que todos compreendam. Eu olhei pra Lorena, que bocejava audivelmente e tive que rir. Lorena parecia uma criança quando fazia isso.

Um homem de no máximo quarenta anos entrou na sala. Seus cabelos dourados e olhos verdes eram impressionantes. Ele parou por um momento e olhou para cada um de nós atentamente, então sorriu. Eu reparei que Lorena levantou uma sobrancelha e avaliou o professor, estreitando os olhos depois de algum tempo, como se tentando resolver um enigma. Neste instante dois meninos entraram na sala e congelaram.

- Desculpe o atraso professor. – Disse o loiro corando e eu tive que segurar minha vontade de rir.

- Sem problemas. – Respondeu o professor. Eu ouvi um som se engasgo e olhei pra Lorena, que estava pálida. Os garotos e o professor se viraram ao ouvir o som e pareciam surpresos ao vê-la.

Lorena

Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que via. Pedro e Edmundo ali e com toda certeza o professor era Aslan. Agora fazia sentido à sensação de familiaridade que senti ao ver o homem. Eu recuperei minha compostura e sorri docemente para os três, eles teriam muito que explicar. Percebi que Rebeca me olhava curiosamente, mas eu apenas continuei sorrindo. Pedro e Edmundo também acordaram e tomaram seus lugares, Edmundo na carteira ao meu lado direito e Pedro atrás de mim. Eu voltei minha atenção pra Aslan.

- Meu nome é Hélio Shmith e vou lecionar a matéria de história. – Disse ele. Enquanto Aslan ou Hélio explicava a matéria eu tentava me concentrar, mas as risadinhas e cochichos de Alicia, Fátima e Luciana estavam me dando nos nervos. Quando eu estava prestes a gritar com elas, senti um leve cutucão no meu ombro. Virei-me e dei de cara com Pedro.

- Oi. – Disse ele e eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Oi. – Respondi. – Já fazem alguns anos não é? – Perguntei e ele assentiu.

- O tempo passa de forma diferente em Nárnia. – Respondeu ele. – Para nós se passaram dois anos, e aqui?

- Oito. – Respondi e ele assentiu. Imaginei-o arquivando informações em seu cérebro e tive que morder minha língua pra não rir.

- Você cresceu. – Disse ele e eu levantei a sobrancelha novamente.

- Obviamente. – Respondi com um meio sorriso e ele corou.

- Como vão os outros? – Perguntou ele mudando de assunto e senti meu sorriso desaparecer.

- Eu não sei, eles se mudaram e eu não tive mais noticias. – Respondi e Pedro olhou surpreso.

- Você não sabe pra onde eles foram? – Perguntou ele e eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Raul não permitiu que eles falassem. – Respondi. Pedro olhou perdido por um momento, então se recuperou.

- Isso é ruim. – Disse ele. – Mas vou pedir para os outros rastreá-los.

- Obrigada. – Falei olhando diretamente para seus olhos azuis,ele devolveu meu olhar. Fiquei imaginando o que se passava por sua mente, do que ele gostava de fazer, sobre sua vida... Ficamos nos encarando por não sei quanto tempo, até que as gargalhadas de Alicia, Fátima e Luciana nos interromperam.

- Disponha. – Respondeu Pedro corando. Eu vi que seus olhos procuraram a fonte do ruído e quando seus olhos pararam em Alicia ele arregalou os olhos e empalideceu.

- Pedro? – Perguntei e ele me olhou assustado. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e lágrimas se formavam. Eu peguei sua mão e apertei.

- Lorena? – Perguntou ele confuso e eu o olhei com preocupação.

- O que houve? – Perguntei e Pedro fechou os olhos.

- Só de lembrar de algo. – Respondeu, mas eu olhei pra Alicia e a vi olhando pra mim friamente. Eu estreitei meus olhos e ela virou pro outro lado.

- Lorena? – Chamou Rebeca e eu virei meu rosto em sua direção.

- Sim?

- Me empresta a borracha? – Perguntou ela e eu franzi a testa.

- Claro. – Soltei a mão de Pedro pra pegar meu estojo, perdendo o calor de sua pele. Peguei a borracha e entreguei pra Rebeca, que me olhou tipo "o que foi dessa vez?" e eu a respondi olhando "como é que eu vou saber?"

- Lorena? – Chamou Pedro e eu olhei pra ele.

- Sim? – Perguntei e ele me olhou estranhamente por um momento, então começou a falar sobre um assunto completamente diferente do que conversávamos antes da interrupção.


End file.
